dceufanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman (film)
Aquaman is the sixth film in the DCEU. It was released in 2018 and is based on the character of the same name. It is a sequel to Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League. Arthur Curry, the reluctant heir to the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, is caught in a battle between surface dwellers that threaten his oceans and his own people, led by his half-brother Orm, who are ready to lash out and invade the surface. Plot In Maine, lighthouse keeper Tom Curry rescues Atlanna, the princess of the underwater nation of Atlantis, and they fall in love and have a son, Arthur Curry, who is born with the power to communicate with marine lifeforms. Atlanna is forced to abandon her family and return to Atlantis, entrusting to her loyal advisor Nuidis Vulko the mission of training Arthur. Under Vulko’s guidance, Arthur becomes a skilled warrior, but is rejected by the Atlanteans for being a half-breed and ultimately leaves Atlantis behind. One year after Steppenwolf’s invasion, Arthur confronts pirates led by Jesse Kane, who have been hijacking nuclear submarines. Kane is killed during the confrontation, and his son, David Kane, vows revenge against Arthur. David later targets Atlantis at the behest of his employer, Arthur’s half-brother King Orm, who uses the seemingly unprovoked attack as a pretext to declare war on the surface. Nereus, ruler of the kingdom of Xebel, supports him, but Nereus’ daughter Mera, who has been betrothed to Orm, refuses to aide them and journeys to the surface to ask Arthur for help, earning his trust by saving Tom from a tidal wave sent by Orm. Arthur reluctantly accompanies Mera to a rendezvous with Vulko, who urges Arthur to find the Trident of Atlan, a magic artifact that once belonged to Atlantis’ first ruler, in order to reclaim his rightful place as king. They are ambushed by Orm’s men, and Mera and Vulko escape, while Arthur is captured. Orm visits Arthur in captivity and announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. He offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in the Ring of Fire. Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. Together, Arthur and Mera journey to the Sahara desert, where the trident was forged, and unlock a holographic message that leads them to Sicily, where they retrieve the trident’s coordinates. Meanwhile, Orm provides David with Atlantean armor and weaponry and sends him to stop them, imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal, and coerces the remaining five kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface. In Sicily, Arthur and Mera are ambushed by David, who fights and injures Arthur before being thrown off a cliff to his apparent death. Mera nurses Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts, and encourages him to embrace his destiny as a hero. Arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but manage to fend them off and reach a wormhole that transports them to an uncharted sea located at the center of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes, but manage to escape them and reach the uncharted sea, where she has been stranded ever since. Arthur faces Karathen, the mythical leviathan that guards the trident, and voices his determination to protect both Atlantis and the surface, proving his worth and reclaiming the trident, which grants him control over the seven seas. Arthur, Mera and Atlanna lead an army of marine creatures in battle against Orm and his followers, who renounce their obedience to Orm and embrace Arthur as the true king upon learning he wields the trident. Arthur defeats Orm in combat, but chooses to spare his life, and Orm accepts his fate after discovering Arthur has found and rescued their mother. Atlanna returns to the surface to reunite with Tom, while Arthur ascends to the throne, with Mera by his side, and embraces his fate as Aquaman. In a post-credits scene, David is rescued by Stephen Shin, a scientist obsessed with finding Atlantis, and agrees to lead Shin there in exchange for his help to kill Arthur. Cast *King Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Mera *Nuidis Vulko *King Orm Marius/Ocean Master *King Nereus *David Kane/Black Manta *Queen Atlanna *Thomas Curry *Captain Murk *Jesse Kane *Dr. Stephen Shin *King Ricou *Queen Rina *Princess Scales *King Atlan *Karathen *Brine King Appearances Locations *Earth **Atlantis ***Atlantis Royal Palace ***Council of Kings **United States of America ***Maine **Italy ***Sicily **Sahara Desert ***Kingdom of the Deserters **Xebel **Fisherman Kingdom ***Fisherman Royal Palace **Missing Kingdom Events *Attack on the Lighthouse *War for Atlantis **Attack on the Submarine **Attack on the Council of Kings **Attack on the Surface World **Capture of Arthur Curry **Duel in the Ring of Fire **Attack on Sicily **Escape from the Trench **Battle of the Brine **Incoronation of Arthur Curry Items *Aquaman's Suit *Trident of Atlantis *Ocean Master's Suit *Orm's Trident *Atlanna's Quindent *Black Manta suit *''The Dunwich Horror'' *Arthur's Gladiator Armor *Orm's Gladiator Armor *Men-of-War's Armors *Atlantean Plasma Rifles *Atlantean Warships *Atlantean Ships *Fisherman Princess's Warship Sentient species *Atlanteans *Fishermen *The Trench *The Brine *Humans Creatures *Great white sharks *Hammerhead sharks *Octopi *Sea dragons *Tylosaurs *Whales *Giant turtles *Giant Crab Organizations *Men-of-War *Xebellian Soldiers *Atlantean Soldiers with Pointed Helmets *Seven Kingdoms of Atlantis *Fisherman Soldiers *Brine Army Category:Solo Films Category:Films Category:Aquaman Films